


The Storm

by lannclan



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Friendship/Love, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannclan/pseuds/lannclan
Summary: Jaime finds out the honourable Brienne of Tarth planned to exchange him for two hostages.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Podrick Payne & Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 26
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by The Reason Fanfic although this is very different and impromptu and incredibly short.

"My Lady," Jaime whispers as he tries to get her out of her trance while the hulking woman sits astride her unmoving horse. 

A frown etches upon his face. Lady Brienne spoke little enough before he met her again, but the silence was unnatural for someone who had her cheek bitten off. Surely, she would have many horrid things to speak of. 

Brienne's eyelids fluttered and she slid of her horse abruptly. Jaime got off his horse too in a second.  
"For goodness sake, Brienne, will you tell me what is going on!" He was losing his patience with her.  
He regrets his tone instantly as she turns, face streaked with tears. 

He moves closer to her to grab her shoulder.  
"Brienne, please, tell me, don't you trust me anymore?" 

His tone was gentle but desperate. Her lip trembled and she wiped her face. "I lied to you, Ser. The Hound isn't holding Sansa". 

Jaime's expression darkened. "I had my suspicions." He didn't have the sharpest of minds but no one would fall for her ridiculous attempts to lie. 

Brienne nods slowly. Jaime knows she is trying hard to block out many things that happened on the road. 

"We should head back to my camp. Get you fed and washed and then we can discuss about the hell you went through," Jaime says quickly because he is now worried the Lady will have another meltdown. 

"We can't," she spluttered, " Podrick Payne, your brother's squire, I met him on the road, they'll hang him and Hyle if I don't...," she stops and looks at him with terror in her clear blue eyes. 

Jaime shook his head in confusion. "If you don't what?" 

"Kill you," she manages to spit out. It hits him right in the chest. The fury he feels at not being told, warned and the fact he was lured into a deathly trap like some fool.

"Well, then you're halfway through your scheme," Jaime snarled. 

Brienne's moist eyes had no effect on him now. 

"I hope your squire dies," he says coldly.  
Jaime gets back up on his horse but waits for pig-headed wench to get on hers too.


	2. Together But Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne is in the darkest place she's ever been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think I'd continue but I'm a little ill so writing often soothes me. 
> 
> Anyway, I thought it would be nice to explore what I feel would be fitting for the storyline.

His words couldn't cut her because she understood his anger towards her. 

She knew he didn't hold any hatred for the squire. No, all of the contempt he had was for her. 

He didn't speak all the way back to the camp. 

Jaime usually couldn't shut up so the silence was deafening for her. She was tempted to say anything, to apologise and offer him his sword but she was frightened he might lose his temper. 

He was already disappointed in her. She was the ultimate failure for lying through her teeth to the man who saved her life more than once. She let her tears fall, not bothering to wipe it since he was always averting his eyes from her form. 

She had failed Podrick Payne and Hyle Hunt too. They would be dead in a week. And Jaime hated her, unmoved by her tears or pain. She was such a fool for thinking playing the victim might get her some sympathy. 

The tents were still set up and a few men were still up. They noticed Ser Jaime and straightened immediately as they reached the camp. Jaime leapt of his horse. "Bring a tub and clean clothes to my tent. The Lady needs to be attended to.'' 

He was still being kind to her. Brienne didn't know why he would anymore. 

Jaime left the tent as a pretty girl helped her undress.  
Brienne thanked the girl, who smiled at her with broken teeth, then sheepishly covered her face.

"It's okay, you don't have to hide your teeth,'' Brienne muttered grumpily, unlike herself, then lifted her hand to her bandaged face. 

She didn't want to remove the bandage. How hypocritical of her. And she was already hideous to begin with. She unwrapped the bandage and saw the girl's sweet features twisting into a look of horror. Brienne felt tears slide down her face and begin to cry quietly. Like a stupid weak maiden. The girl gently washed her face with soap but it still hurt. Everything hurt. Her arm was broken and her body was sore. 

The girl finds her clothes of a man that fit well. Brienne senses her concern through her gentle touches as she helps her get dressed. The girl brought a fresh bandage to wrap her wound. It was not bleeding but at least it was clear of infection now. 

Jaime did not come back to the tent till long after she had fallen asleep on the mattress that the servant girl had set up for her.


	3. Love Over Honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne is in a rough place. Jaime is starting to understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm late because I had to be inspired before I wrote!! Hope you enjoy this new chapter.
> 
> NO UPDATE YET:  
> Apologies for my new upcoming chapter that has been delayed/The Storm.  
> I'm working on a Jaime/Brienne plot for TWOW which will be named The Storm & Winter Part 2 because we cannot wait any longer!!
> 
> If you guys have any modern prompts you want to see in motion, let me know!

Sleep was once the only escape from hell. Now it bridged her to hell, every nightmare was tormenting her ever since her encounter with Biter. 

The worst part of dreaming was that it was always the same dreams that occured, only they grew more terrible every night. 

She would be standing in the bear pit, completely defenceless. Biter came charging at her, stark naked and fondling himself. He would lunge at her and crush her with his weight as he tore off the flesh of her cheek with his animal teeth. 

Her heart would thud loudly till the sound was replaced by her own terrible screams. 

She always wants to cry out for Jaime but her throat would close up whenever she tried. 

Jaime was always in her dreams, confusing her with his presence. He would be standing in place of Cunnington, in a red cloak.

"Brienne The Traitor,'' Jaime mocked after she had bitten her tongue off. He would then turn around, disgusted by her, and leave her forever. 

But that morning, her cries were heard. Jaime roused her in the midst of her dreams, gently shaking her shoulder.  
"Brienne, you were crying in your sleep."  
He looked concerned although his voice was stiff.  
"It was just a nightmare", Brienne muttered, embarrassed by her vulnerability.

Jaime was kneeling on her furs. He was barefoot and wearing a thin tunic. She had never seen him in such little clothing except for that time in harrenhal. A flush rose to her cheeks, recalling how close they had been...they had bathed together. She felt an impulse to pull up the sheets to shield herself from his eyes. 

"You haven't told me everything," Jaime almost whined. She didn't need to upset him any further. She gulped.  
" I'll tell you."  
She did. She found her voice breaking while recalling the horrors. 

Halfway through her tale about Biter, she broke down. It was hard enough to forget the memory of her cheek being chewed off. Hard enough not to hate every part of herself. 

To her surprise, Jaime wrapped his arm and stump around her.  
Brienne couldn't remember the last time someone embraced her. It often made her uncomfortable. 

And now she was slightly bashful because it was...Jaime. Her dreams of him were making it harder for her to deny feelings.

She rested her face in his shoulder, letting herself be comforted by him. 

"Seven Hells, Brienne," Jaime said softly. 

No more words were exchanged for her to know that Jaime's anger had wafted into the air that instant.

After she collected herself, she pulled herself out of his warm embrace gently. 

"I'm sorry, Ser Jaime," she almost whispered, "You must take me for a weakling."  
Jaime reached up to squeeze her shoulder.  
" You are no weakling, Brienne. You're the strongest person I know."

And with that, he leaned forward to press his lips right on the bandage that covered her wound. 

She was touched by his words, even if she disagreed. She had once called him a coward for giving up on his life. And when she faced reality where she had to choose between honor and love, she had broken. Years ago, Jaime had stood up for what he believed when he was in a similar position. If anything, she was the coward. 

She still felt the kiss lingering on the wounded cheek. She would lose her honor if it meant keeping the man she loved safe. 

"We have to kill her now," Brienne whispered with a hint of newfound strength in her voice.

Jaime raised an eyebrow. He was relieved Brienne was starting to sound more like herself.

"Kill who?"


	4. Golden Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime is trying really hard to make sense of everything. There is no plan but to let Brienne recover.

Jaime could not believe his ears when the wench told him about her journey. He truly wondered for a moment if she had lost her wits. Brienne was battered and moved hesitantly as if every movement was extremely agonizing for her. Perhaps she had been tortured to madness. Jaime did not believe in dead women rising from the dead. 

Yet Brienne was the same person. She was still determined to rescue the hostages. Her priorities were constant. Jaime trusted her despite the fact that she had considered sacrificing him for good. She did not owe him anything, although he was still wounded by her betrayal. Podrick Payne and Hyle Hunt were innocents, and he was the Kingslayer.

Brienne suggested they leave now, as there was no time to lose. 

"You are not going anywhere, Brienne," his voice almost had a paternal note to it, "You probably would not be able to fight me, with the state you are in!" 

As Brienne was about to argue, he cut her off, "Stop arguing. You are being stupid if you risk your life without a good chance for your friends to live." 

"They are not my friends," she grumbled. 

"That is not the point!" He snapped, exasperated with her. There were times when he wanted to knock her stubborn head. She was willing to risk her life for anyone. Stupid, selfless wench. 

"I heard from the Maester you broke a few ribs and your arm. Now will you rest, or do I have to bind you?" 

That shut her up. She laid down on her bedroll, eyes wide open. Jaime felt guilty for using such a threat although it was necessary. Her wrists still bore marks from being bound too tightly. Whenever he was reminded of how badly she was treated, he felt his heart ache. The most honourable people often suffered the most.

Jaime remained seated next to her although she was annoyed with him. 

"How is the wound?" He said, trying to break the silence. 

"It is hideous. I suppose my marriage prospects are completely gone. It saves me the time of coming up with excuses to not marry."  
Her voice was bitter. Almost like any other maid who was upset with her appearance. 

"I doubt that. You are still a highborn. Many Lords would deem the marriage worthy." 

Brienne exhaled loudly. Her eyes were misty.

"I never saw myself as a wife nor someone anyone would love." The wench was opening up. Something she had never really done. 

"I heard what Connington did to you. In fact, I crossed by him. I punched him in the face for the way he spoke of you."

"You did?" Brienne said softly as she leaned her head forward at him.  
Jaime laughed, and raised his golden hand.

"Why?" Brienne asked. Her voice was hushed, as if frightened and hopeful at the same time. 

Jaime cupped her face gently and kissed her on the lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being so late. University is hard to handle. I hope you like it!


End file.
